Various companies offer interactive online communities. A person interacts with a given online community with a digital representative of the person (e.g., a digital pet, a digital avatar, etc.). The interaction can involve maintaining the digital representative (e.g., feeding a digital pet, purchasing accessories to adorn a digital avatar). This interaction provides entertainment that draws numerous people to the corresponding website(s).